The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a transistor and a method of manufacturing the same.
Increasing the speed of a semiconductor device included in an electronic device increases the speed of the electronic device. In semiconductor devices including transistors, contact resistance increases according to miniaturization of the semiconductor devices.